


The Skyhold Scrapbook

by Ironchest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sera Being Sera, They are idiots who can't draw, basically everyone - Freeform, fun idea, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironchest/pseuds/Ironchest
Summary: Its the inquisition the big, tough inquisition with the fearless leader and her army and band of misfits. She also happens to be a fan of scrapbooking and Sera has an idea and everyone is down and draws out there own memories.Each chapter will be a character and there scrapbook memory or memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yea sometimes I think I have too much free time but hey if you like it and want to see more you know what to do  
> (Leave a comment if you didn't catch on) and enjoy because I had to much fun thinking about this!

It was a cold breezy day in Skyhold......again and Alys couldn't stand her boredom any longer.

" Ughhh paperwork Ughhh reports Ughhh politics!" she hated this so much. She wished she could just give up and become a hermit. She's been with the inquisition for a year and all she has been doing is paperwork and killing. It just gets so tiring. She gets leisure days but not many. In the midst of her wallowing in her own boredom she contemplates how she'll tell the commander the reports aren't ready. When all of a sudden she hears a knock on her window. "Aye! You still alive in there quizzy" "on the outside yes now the inside that's a different story." Oh of course on her day to work Sera just comes and will probably take her to get drunk at a tavern and accidentally say stuff she'll regret later. "I've got a surprise for ya" Sera said with a smirk which honestly scared the inquisitor. "Andraste's ass if its another pint of burning liquor or a bucket of cement-" "Jeez calm yourself its something special. Just follow me." Sera ran through the halls and towers and went inside the library. Alys would never thought that Sera would be in a library ever. "A certain commander told me someone had a little hobby with scrapbooking And Ithink we should start our skyhold scrapbook." "Well I guess we could do this and I might actually jump into a rift if I have to do anymore paperwork today." Well the inquisitor was secretly extatic at the thought of this she was a little confused on why Cullen would tell Sera about this. What was that man planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its short but it was an introduction and should I keep going with this?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
